Black Roses and Angel Wings
by fallenxbirdy
Summary: well this is written by me and brittany. this is a semi-AU fic. with pairings of 1x2 3x4 and those type of things. many new characters. Oo i do except flames.. tell me if there are any mistakes


Disclaimer: We don't don't own the Gundum Wing Characters! Only Zia, Dominic, Jack, and a few others that will come. Don't sue me or brit! we own nothing! WE ARE POOR! haha  
  
  
  
.. Black Roses and Angel Wings ..  
  
  
.. Chapter 1 ..  
  
  
Two bodies were rolling around on the floor of the living room. One had a long braid behind his back; the other had her hair in a loose ponytail. The braided boy grabbed the female's waist and flipped her over, causing a squeak to come from her mouth. Her legs layed up near her shoulders, the boy settled between them with a large grin on his face. Giggles floated through her body and out her mouth as she struggled for air. Both of their clothes stuck to their sweaty bodies, the heat of the enclosed room making the air musky.   
"Man, your cooking must have made you weak, cuz I just kicked your ass," he said with a chuckle between his fierce breathing. Just as he did the front door swung open to expose a tall shaggy haired man; the sun, setting a shadow of him upon the two bodies, outlined his shadow. The braided man sat up quickly, the girl's legs resting at a ninety-degree angle against his shoulders. When she noticed his distraction she pushed her legs against his shoulders in one swift motion, making him fall onto his back, and her raise up to sit on his stomach.  
With a loud laugh she said, "The heat wave of 511 has hit! And I think I just kicked YOUR ass," she said poking his chest. She folded her legs back and stood up, and then turned to the man in the door. "I just kicked your boyfriends ass, meaning you have to cook dinner, cuz I'm sure you don't want Duo's cooking."  
"Hey!" Duo cried behind her, "I'm not as bad as you," he wined.  
"Umm, I learned from you…" she said turning to him. "So I would say your worse," with a wink she walked towards the bathroom in the back hall. "I'm taking a shower, you two can miss me while I'm gone," with a wave of her hand she disappeared into the doorway.  
Duo had stood up and was facing Heero, his famous grin painted onto his face. He walked forward until he was just inches from his lovers body. The body heat from Duo radiated against Heero and made him smile softly. Heero grinned and roughly pushed Duo against the door and pinned his hands against it.  
"Alright, please don't do it against the door, I have to touch it all the time," came an annoyed voice from behind them. Both men glanced back at the girl who was now only dressed in her bra and panties.  
"Kenzia Yuy, get some clothes on or take them off… don't walk around in just your under… things," Heero said with a playful glare. Kenzia placed her hands on her slender hips, her fingers tapping against her muscled stomach. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but a soft tap on the outside of the door stopped her. Heero pushed himself off of Duo and stared at the door with an annoyed glare. He then grabbed a hold of Duo's shirt, and pulled him a few steps back to stand next to Heero. After opening the door he lowered his gaze to the small boy that stood in doorway.  
"Hello, Jack," Heero said. Duo peaked from behind the door and waved.  
"Hey small-man."  
"Hi you two, is Zia home?" he began to fiddle with his hands, as if nervous. He wore a small black hat with silver designs across the front and a small glass red ball on top, also a shirt a few sizes to big that hung to his knees, and loose brown pants.  
"She was just about to get in the shower, little-man. Wanna come in and wait for her." With his other hand Duo motioned for Kenzia to go to the bathroom. She rushed in and closed the door behind her. The small boy nodded, the little ball bouncing as he did so.  
  
  
  
Zia poked her head out of the bathroom door twenty minutes later. "Is Jack out there?" she asked meekly.  
"Short-man fell asleep," Duo lifted his arm off of the small boy's shoulders, who then shifted slightly against Duo's thigh and then layed still. "And I think he is drooling on me, I feel a wet spot." He made a small face.  
"Oh, alright good." Kenzia walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel that barely went below her crotch; the top covering a little over half of her breasts.  
"Holy shit little girl. You're kinda… falling out," Duo paused and looked her up and down, "All over…"  
"Well, someone," she glared to Heero, "Used all the bigger towels, so I'm stuck with this skimpy thing." She sighed and rolled her eyes. Another knock was heard on the door. "Wow, people love us!" She began walking to the door.  
"Whoa!" Heero shot up from his seat and walked towards his younger sister, "You think you're answering the door," he motioned to her with his hand, "in that?"  
"Why not, you answer the door naked when the Jehovies come." *no offence to Jehovah witnesses*  
"What if it's the gas guy, or the land lord and they will just happen to be getting a free show?" Heero asked sternly.  
"We should charge!" Duo exclaimed. He moved Jack off of him and stood and strolled to the door.  
"Lets go little girl." Heero picked Zia up and began carrying her off. Duo happened to open the door just as Kenzia's towel fell to a pool at Heero's and her feet. The boy at the door glanced to see a very naked girl being held up in the air by a very muscled, tall, scary looking man. Duo turned back to the boy and stuck out his hand.  
"Ten bucks for the show!" He broke out in laughter as Heero carried away a blushing Kenzia. The boy began to blush also and looked down. "I'm just kidding man," Duo slapped the boy's shoulder when he saw how embarrassed he looked. "What do you need?"  
"Oh, I'm here for the interview… for the mechanic," he looked up from behind his black bangs. His hair was very shaggy and at a medium length. His shirt was black and a deep blood red, as well as his pants.  
"Ah, I see. Well come on in. Forget the ten dollars, if you get the job we will take it out of your paycheck," he again laughed and motioned to the couch. The boy looked at him oddly, as if confused. "Kidding!" Duo held his hands up. Jack had been woken up and was rubbing his eyes.  
"Jack?" The young boy looked up at his name and his eyes widened at the sight of the visitor.  
"Dominic? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Jack jumped up and hugged the visitor.  
"Well you guys must know each other," Heero stated as he walked back in to the living room of the small apartment.  
"Yeah, Dominic is my cousin. I haven't seen him in almost a year," Jack looked up to his much taller cousin with a small grin.  
"Oh, I guess seeing as you two are related you can have the job," Duo said patting Jack upon the head. Duo glanced up to see Heero leaning against the wall with his arms tightly crossed on his chest. "Aww, c'mon, Heero. He knows short-man. You can't say no to short-man!" He made a pouty face to his lover and whimpered.  
"Uhh oh, Duo is whimpering. I guess you have to do what he wants now, huh?" Kenzia walked out of her room and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. She leaned her cheek on her hand and gazed at her brother. "And besides, we need a new mechanic, quick. Me and Duo are having some major problems with those cars these people bring in."  
"Alright fine, but only because you need him." He said to the both of them.  
"Of course…" Kenzia winked to Duo, who returned with a grin. "You can start today Dominic, we are going to leave soon to go to the garage. So would you be ready to start in twenty minutes?" Zia glanced at her watch, then back to him.  
"Oh, um yeah. I came ready, all my stuff is in my truck."  
"Great! I'm ready for work. So lets go."  
"I'm ready too, are you Heero?" Duo looked up to see Heero hadn't moved.  
"Yeah," he replied and pushed himself off of the wall. "Lets get going. You can follow Kenzia, or ride with her. Either one," he said to Dominic as he grabbed his coat and walked out. Jack walked between Dominic and Kenzia and held onto both of their hands.  
"Dominic lets ride with Kenzia… I love her car," he grinned and started to walk out the door, dragging the two teens with them. Duo filed out after them and locked the door before climbing into the car with Heero. 


End file.
